ayah dan anak gaje!
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Ayah Dan Anak Gaje! sepasang ayah dan anak yang penuh dengan kelakuan, dan tingkah gaje... mind to read and review?
1. Lu Bu & Dong Zhuo!

cerita gaje Dynasty Warriors sekarang... tentang ayah dan anak, sudah diusahain lucu, kalo gak lucu tolong beri author ini ide

hahahaha sekarang kita masuk ke Lu Bu ama Dong Zhuo ini yang pertama, so abang Lu Bu jangan marah ya?

* * *

-di gerbang Hu Lao-

Lu Bu: oi Zhuo, jaga depan gerbang ,mana tau Diao dah balek... (*loe kate satpam?)

Dong Zhuo: panggil gue ayah dong... (masang wajah memelas)

Lu Bu: (mual) biarpun wajah kau kayak gitu, sama sekali gak bakal kupanggil ayah!

Dong Zhuo: iiissshhhh... Kamu jadi anak kok kayak gitu sich? Durhaka loh... Ntar masuk neraka...

Lu Bu: sebodo, loe juga ayah angkat, bukan ayah kandung.

Dong Zhuo: guakan yang jaga loe, dari sekecil semut jadi segede babon...

Lu Bu: lagian mana ada yang anggap kita ayah dan anak!

Dong Zhuo: apa kau bilang! Loe mo dikutuk jadi babon loe hah!?

Lu Bu: iya! Soalnya gue macho! loe jelek! beda bego!

Dong Zhuo: (muntah, babon gede ini bilang wajahnya macho? Gila lu!)

Diao Chan: aku pulang...

Dong Zhuo: eh? Dah pulang, ada beli apa aja?

Lu Bu: iya nih, ada beli apa aja?

Diao Chan: roti.

Lu Bu: cuma roti?

Diao Chan: iya.

Dong Zhuo: kok roti sich? Mana kenyang...

Diao Chan: abis, dipasar cuma ada ini ni... (*pasar roti tu namanya!)

Lu Bu: kepaksa beli makan sendiri ni...

Dong Zhuo: aku porsi besar, kalo boleh 5 bungkus ya? (*ni orang gembul banged ya?)

Lu Bu: kau juga ikut!

Dong Zhuo: kan ada Red Hare! napain gue harus ikut?

Red Hare: hiieehh... (*harus ya?)

Lu Bu: kau mo makan ato tidak?

Dong Zhuo: eh... bilang aja lo takut sendirian...

Lu Bu: eh... gua gak takut! mana tau duitku gak cukup... pake 5 porsi segala...

Dong Zhuo: (sweatdrop)

Lu Bu: ayo! cepeten... ntar tutup!

Dong Zhuo: (jalan kearah Red Hare) aku naek ya Red Hare? kuat gak?

Red Hare: ...

Dong Zhuo: boleh? aku naek ya... (naekin Red Hare)

Red Hare: hiehh... (*mampus dah sayah... berat amat...)

Dong Zhuo: (jawsdrop)

Lu Bu: mana tahan dia, lu naek gajah si Meng Huo aja!

Dong Zhuo: oh iye... (turun)

Red Hare: (lega)

Lu Bu: (naikin Red Hare)

Red Hare: hiehhhhh... (*ampun... sekarang malah kegiliran babon gede...)

Dong Zhuo: aku telpon aja ya?

Lu Bu: iya.

Dong Zhuo: tuk,tak,tik,tat,tat,tet (pencet nomornya Meng Huo)

PLEKK!

Yuan Shao: hallo, Yuan Shao disini sapa ini?

Dong Zhuo: lho? (binggung, perasaan tadi nelpon Meng Huo)

Yuan Shao: namamu Lho ya? eng... sapa ya? kenal idak...

Dong Zhuo: PLEKK! (tutup telpon)

Yuan Shao: loh? kok Lho, matiin? udahlah emang dipikrin...

Dong Zhuo: tut,tut,tut,tat,tat,tit,tet (mencet yang bener sekarang)

Zhang Jiao: hallo, ada apa ya Zhuo?

Dong Zhuo: kok tau namaku? sapa lo?

Zhang jiao: ini Zhang Jiao, Zhuo... guakan penyihir... ya pasti tau dong... mau telpon Meng Huo ya? nomornya 0852-xxxx-xxxx itu tu dah bye bye... (*lebay... #sepak ama Zhang Jiao)

Dong Zhuo: tu orang ganti ganti nomor hp melulu udah 56 kali ni... (*banyak amat...)

Lu Bu: cepeten! masih banyak cingcong, cepet telpon die! buruan!

Dong Zhuo: tut,tit,tet,tet,tat,tat (pencet nomor telpon Meng Huo yang tadi dikasih)

Meng Huo: hallo... Meng Huo disini... ditempat pencucian gajah, ada gajah yang mo dicuci?

Dong Zhuo: sayah gak mo mandiin gajah Meng, maunya minjem gajah!

Meng Huo: lo sapa?

Dong Zhuo: Dong Zhuo, udahlah.. cepeten pinjem gajah loe!

Meng Huo: oke oke... kukirim pakai paket ABC ya? (*plakk! loe kate barang?)

Dong Zhuo: oke... bye, gue tunggu!

beberapa menit kemudian...

tukang paket: kiriman paket... untuk Dong Zhou...

Dong Zhuo: sial tu orang... nama gue Dong Zhuo cakep cakep gini... diganti ganti...

Tukang Paket: terserah... pokonya tandatangan, ni (kasih pena dan kertas)

Dong Zhuo: ni...

Tukang Paket: ini paket anda...

Dong Zhuo: oi Lu Bu, bangun... ayo kita pergi...

Lu Bu: eh? nyem... nyem... hiahh... (*nyibak tali Red Hare walau masih sepertiga sadar)

Red Hare: hiehh... (maju...)

Gajah Meng Huo: (ngejar Red Hare)

Dong Zhuo: gyahh? oi... gue belom naek! tunggu! (lari pontang panting ngejar Gajah Meng Huo)

.

.

.

* * *

hahahaha... Gajahnya si Meng Huo kabur ningalin Dong Zhuo... hahahaha gapapa Dong Zhuo kalo lari lari bakal kurus... (*dilempar kepluto ama Dong Zhuo) gyahh...


	2. Guan Yu & Guan Ping & Guan Suo

**yups, lanjut... cerita tentang DW, mind to read? jika gak mau tinggal keluar pintu aja ya? eh? maksudnya keluar dari fanfic ini...**

* * *

-disekitar parkir kuda-

Guan Yu: (celingak celinguk) anak gue mana ya? Kok gak nampak nampak (*loe kate penampakan?)

Guan Ping: ... (nyumput dibelakang kuda Red Hare)

Guan Yu: oi, Tukang parkir. Nampak Guan Ping ama Suo gak?

Tukang parkir kuda: ... disana (nunjuk belakang Red Hare)

Red Hare: hiiieeehhh... (*gawat! Ketahuan Ping, kabur)

Guan Ping: apaan sich Red Hare? Dah tau gua bakal ketahuan, bantuin gue dong...

Red Hare: hiiieehhhhh... (*sudahlah, ketahuan ajalah kau!)

Guan Yu: Ping! Lu mo bolos pelajaran ayah ya!?

Guan Ping: ngak yah... Tadi Red Hare mengeong, jadi brisik... Makanya aku datang kesini...

Red Hare: hiieehhh... (*lho? Mengeong?)

Guan Yu: MANA ADA KUDA YANG MENGEONG! SINI PING!

Guan Ping: cih... (*keluar dari persembunyian)

Guan Yu: nah, sekarang tinggal nyari Suo... Ping, lu liat Suo?

Guan Ping: (geleng geleng pala) enggak yah...

Guan Yu: ayo! Kita cari Suo!

Guan Ping: ... iya deh (setengah sedih dan senang, karena bakal gak belajar, plus sedihnya Suo bakalan susah dicari)

Guan Yu: (melangkah kedepan) oi! Ping, ayo! Kita nyari adek lu!

Guan Ping: iya iya iya...

-ditaman bunga-

Bao Sanniang: hm...hm...hm... (lagi maen ama kucing kucing)

Guan Yu: Sanniang, nampak Suo gak?

Bao Sanniang: hm... Gak tau ayah mertua... Emang mo ngapain nyari Suo?

Guan Yu: hm? Enggak, enggak... Hanya mau ngajarin dia...

Guan Ping: (Ping bicara dalam hati: moga moga Suo gak ketemu ketemu... Soalnya gawat kalo ketemu, Suo bakal dicaci mati sama ayah!)

Guan Yu: mana ya tu anak? Gak nampak nampak dari semalam... (*eh? Emang minggat?)

Guan ping: coba cari di istana Bai Di, diakan suka maen petak umpet ama Liu Chan... (*lho? kok dikasih tau?)

Bao Sanniang: iya, ayah mertua coba dicari...

Guan Yu: ayo! Ping, kita ke Istana Bai Di!

Di istana Bai Di...

Guan Yu: Liu Chan, nampak Suo gak?

Liu Chan: dia...

Guan Ping: (kasih kode yang dibaca "jangan kasih tau...")

Liu Chan: dia lagi belanja... (*plakk! loe kate ibu ibu?)

Guan Yu: he?

Guan Ping: (tepok jidat, trus kasih kode lagi "jangan bilang belanja... Suo gak pernah belanja...")

Liu Chan: eh? makasud saya, lagi maen petak umpet...

Guan Ping: (jedut jedutin pala kedinding istana)

Liu Chan: lha? salah lagi ya Ping? (bisik ke Guan Ping)

Guan Ping: (bisik bisik juga) iya! itu ma ntar ketahuan...

Guan Yu: Suo, Suo, Suo... yuhuuu... dimana kamu...

Guan Suo: (sial Liu Chan malah ngasih tau gue lagi maen petak umpet...)

Guan Ping: (bertahanlah disana Suo...)

Liu Chan: ...

Guan Suo: ... (tetep diem karena nyumput di balik semak semak)

Guan Yu: yuhuuu... dimana kamu Suo, kita mo pulang makan malam ne..

Guan Suo: makan? (muncul dari persembunyian)

Guan Ping: bego! napa loe keluar? (jitak pala Suo)

Guan Suo: habis ayah bilang mo makan...

Guan Ping: jangan dipercaya... ini masih siang, dodol!

Guan Yu: nah... ayo! (maju kedepan)

Guan Ping dan Guan Suo: ... (ikutin Guan Yu, dan deathglare ke Liu Chan)

Liu Chan: ampun... (merasa bersalah)

.

.

.

that's all kacian Guan Ping dan Guan Suo... dan kacian juga Liu Chan, mind to RnR?


	3. Sun Jian & Sun Ce & Sun Quan & SSX

lanjut ya? sekarang Sun family, anggota keluarga kesukaan author...

och! wa lupa... ehem... nah, wa mo makasih dulu ama yang dah Review...

.Blossom:

aduh... Setia sekali kamu selalu Review ama Fanficku, terharu. TTwTT thanks banged, thanks banged, thanks banged... (sujud berkali kali) oh ya, Red Hare cuma kuda pajangan di chapter 1&2 kok... (*di injek injek Red Hare) ah... maaf Red Hare, maksudku kau emang kudanya merekakan? semoga dapat menghibur...

Nagi and Scarlet:

makasih banyak, sebanyak banyak mungkin... kamu dah review buat ne fanfic... dan juga dan menyemagatiku... huhuhu, pengen nangis rasanya... emang... bapak dan anak sama sama babon! semoga dapat menghibur...

Mocca-Marrochi:

oh? lanjutin? ni lage lanjutin... ah, makasih juga buat kamu... dah Review buat crita ini... semoga dapat menghibur...

Morning Egle:

hm... makasih one-chan... tanpa bantuan para Review terutama one-chan juga... gitu lho... makasih banyak, semoga dapat menghibur...

CEKIDOT!

* * *

Sun Jian: hah... (*lage mikirin apa daddy Jian?)

Sun Ce: ada apa yah?

Sun Quan: ayah lagi sehat ya? (*plakk!)

Sun Shang Xiang: yang benar lagi pusing kak Quan...

Sun Jian: binggung ni nak... harus bayar uang listrik, uang sekolah, uang makan, uang pajak, uang utang (*plakk!)

Sun Ce: ayah ngutang ama sapa?

Sun Jian: ama Lu Meng...

Sun Quan: eh? ngutang ama Master Lu Meng? kok bisa yah?

Sun Jian: iya critanya gini... pada zaman dulu kalah...

Sun Quan: ayah...

Sun Jian: iya, iya... critanya gini, ayah ilangin gulungannya si Lu Xun (*kok bisa ilang Daddy Jian?) lalu ayah pinjem duitnya Lu Meng buat beli gulungan di toko kue... eh? di toko gulungan, dan blom ayah balik balikin 9 bulan yang lalu... (*kaya ibu hamil...)

Shang Xiang: duh... 9 bulan? lama amat yah? gimana kalo ntar disuruh bayar 2X lipat?

Sun Jian: itu dia! makanya harus pake uang sapa?

Sun Quan: pinjem duit ama Shang Xiang aja, diakan slalu nabung... (*pinjem lagee...)

Sun Jian: ... (lirik Sun Shang Xiang)

Shang Xiang: hm... hm... hm... (pura pura ga denger)

Sun Jian: jangan deh, kasian dah nabung 5 tahun... Ce, lo punya duit ga?

Sun Ce: ada yah, tapi cuma 100 perak...

Sun Jian: (sweatdrop) hah... kalo gitu Quan?

Sun Quan: ga, ga ada (meluk celengan erat erat)

Semua: (sweatdrop)

Sun Jian: jadi gimana?

Semua kecuali Sun Jian: (angkat bahu)

Sun Jian: ...

Lu Meng: tok, tok, tok... Yang Mulia Sun Jian ada?

Sun Jian: gawat! dia datang! Ce, kamu bilang ya, ayah ga ada! (dorong Ce)

Sun Ce: eh? aku?

Sun Quan: ternyata Kak Ce yang dikorbankan...

Shang Xiang: semoga tuhan menjaga kakak...

Sun Ce: ... (emang mo pergi perang? ngaco!)

Sun Jian: ayolah, Ce... demi keluarga Sun...

Sun Ce: oke! demi keluarga Sun! (jalan ke arah pintu masuk)

Lu Meng: ah... Sun Ce nyata, ada ayahmu ga?

Sun Ce: ga... ga... ga... ga... ga... (*hemat waktu oi thor!) ga ada...

Lu Meng: ga ada gimana?

Sun Ce: iya, ga ada... dia lage pergi ke taman...

Sun Jian: gue disini, kok dibilang ditaman sih?

Sun Quan: ini cuma bohong, bohong yah... cuma Bohong, bohong...

Lu Meng: lho? bukannya hari ini tutup?

Sun Ce: eh... maksudnya lage bobo...

Lu Meng: katanya tadi ga ada...

Sun Ce: iya, lage bobo...

Lu Meng: berarti ada dong?

Sun Ce: iya ada... eh? ga ada, ada, ga ada... iya, ada...

Shang Xiang: ada ada aja omongan kak Ce...

Lu Meng: kalo gitu, bawa dia kesini (*emang lo boss apa?)

Sun Ce: eh... dibilangin dia lage bobo, ada urusan apa sama ayah?

Lu Meng: dia ada pinjem gulungan gue, mo gue ambil. Lu Xun mo pinjem.

Shang Xiang: udah ngutang duit, utang gulungan pula...

Sun Jian: eh? ada! Quan, lo ambil gulungan warna merah di kulkas! (?)

Sun Quan: yang benar di rak gulungan yah...

Sun Jian: iya, iya... sana cepet! buruan!

Sun Quan: iya iya (ngacir ke kamar)

Sun Ce: eh... itu... itu sih...

Sun Quan: (datang) ni kak gulungannya!

Sun Ce: makasih... dah bay bay... (jalan keluar pintu)

Sun Jian: dia dah lupa... dasar emang pak tua (*daddy Jian juga cocok dipanggil gitu)

Lu Meng: (balik badan) oh ya! bapak lo ada utang duit ama gue! balikin!

Sun Ce: wallah... gawat... brapa?

Sun Jian: dia inget nyata...

Lu Meng: dua ribu!

Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang: (deathglare ke Sun Jian, kirain brapa... taunya cuma noceng!)

Sun Jian: ampun...

Sun Quan: ni! (nyerahin duit *padahal tadi meluk meluk celengan #dilakban)

Lu Meng: makasi, bay... (keluar pintu)

Sun Ce: ayah! cuman segini aja ga bisa bayar! malu maluin bae!

Sun Quan: entah! cuma dua ribu kalang kabut, kayak gak ada makan!

Shang Xiang: tul! dasar ayah! bikin takut aja!

Sun Jian: ah... maaf, sebagai permintaan maaf, kita makan ramen dikedai ya?

Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang: okeh!

.

.

.

* * *

yyyyaaaaeeeeelllllaaaahhhhh! (*antuk antukin pala ke meja) cuma dua ribu daddy Jian ga bisa bayar? tapi, bayar mi ramen bisa! bla bla bla mind 2 review? oh yeah, any idea 4 Sima?


	4. Sima Yi & Sima Shi & Sima Zhao

Bla bla bla... aku sudah malas buat belajar... (*plakk!) dan dah malas buat update (*bletakk!) ah... gomen... tapi, kalo update... iya, malas (*ditampar sekali lagi)

Cekidot!

* * *

Sima Yi: huh! kenapa gue harus tinggal disini? (celingak celinguk liat ruang apertemen yang kecil ga ketolongan)

Sima Shi: mo gimana lagi? istana kebakar gara gara Zhao maen kembang api!

Sima Zhao: ehehehehehehe...

Sima Yi: (cuek bebek) udah kecil, sempit pula! (maki maki sendiri)

Sima Shi: ...

Sima Zhao: yang penting bisa tinggal yah...

TING TONG! (bel bunyi)

Sima Yi: siapa sih? (jalan ke arah pintu)

Xiahou Ba: hiks...hiks...hiks... huaaaaaaaaa! (nangis mendadak)

Sima Yi: aduh... kenapa kamu? ko tiba tiba ketawa? (*sedang menangis, dodol!)

Xiahou Ba: hiks... (tiba tiba nyolong masuk)

Sima Yi: ah! eh kamu! tiba tiba masuk aja! tunggu! (kejar Xiahou Ba)

Sima Zhao: eh, Ba... knapa kamu nangis?

Xiahou Ba: (duduk didepan meja tamu *padahal tamu tak diundang...) ga bisa crita kalo ga ada teh ato kopi..

Sima Yi: Zhao! buatin teh!

Sima Zhao: hai...

Sima Shi: (udah nyolong masuk... minta minta pula!)

Sima Zhao: ini tehnya... (kasih teh didepan Xiahou Ba)

Xiahou Ba: (nyeruput teh) ahhhhhhh... ehm... kok disini sempit ya?

Sima Zhao: iya...

Sima Yi dan Sima Shi: IYA! SEMPIT GARA GARA ADA ELO! CEPET CRITAIN!

TING TONG! (bunyi lagee)

Sima Yi: sapa lage seh!? (jalan ke arah pintu)

Guo Huai: uhukkk... halo... Yang Mulia... uhukk...

Sima Zhao: ah! kakek Guo Huuuuaaaaaiiiiiii! dah 5 tahun ga ketemu.. (lari indah)

Guo Huai: Sima Zhao... (ikut ikutan lari juga)

Sima Shi: (mereka dah gilaa!)

Guo Huai: (berhenti mendadak) ehm? kok sempit sekali ya?

Xiahou Ba dan Sima Zhao: iya...

Sima Yi dan Sima Shi: dibilangin, sempit gara gara ada kalian! (stress)

TING TONG (bunyi, bunyi, bunyi...)

Wang Yuanji: (langsung buka pintu) Zhao! kamu ada disini!?

Sima Zhao: ah! istriku!

Wang Yuanji: su... ah, kok rame?

Sima Zhao: ada pesta pora! Horaayy!

Wang Yuanji: hm... ada pesta pora? tapi, kok tempatnya sempit ya?

Guo Huai, Xiahou Ba, dan Sima Zhao: iya...

Sima Yi: (kesel sendiri) udah dibilangin brapa kali... SEMPIT GARA GARA ADA KALIAN!

Sima Shi: tahan yah... tahan... (nahanin Sima Yi)

Wang Yuanji: ah! kakek Guo Huai!

Sima Zhao: (kaget denger Cai Wenji tereak, lalu Jawsdrop liat Guo Huai terempet empet gara gara banyak orang)

Xiahou Ba: ahhhh... (masih nyeruput teh)

Sima Yi: (masih kesel sambil ronta ronta)

Xiahou Ba: ah? (tehnya tumpah gara gara kesandung tangan Sima Yi)

Sima Shi: (nahan Sima Yi) sabar yah...

Xiahou Ba: huwaaaaa! tehnya tumpah! (nangis lagi *cengeng amat si lo?)

Zhong Hui: (tiba tiba buka pintu) Yang Mulia, ada apa ribut ribut? ah! (terpeleset tehnya Xiahou Ba)

Guo Huai: akh... (kedorong Zhong Hui, jatuh jadinya...)

Wang Yuanji: ah! kakek Guo Huai... dasar Hiu! hati hati sedikit kek!

Zhong Hui: (baru datang dah kesel) apa kata loe? lo mo gue sambit pake hiu lo hah! ato lo mo gue lempar pake piao!? (siap siap lempar piao)

Wang Yuanji: oh... mo maen lempar lemparan? bole, sapa takut! (siapin pisau kecil)

Sima Zhao: ayo, Wang Yuanji! kamu bisa! (kibarin bendera tulisan "ayo Wang Yuanji")

Sima Yi: ^*(54^L; & (pusing, liat Xiahou Ba nangis makin kenceng... Wang Yuanji ama Zhong Hui masih berantem sambil terjadinya pisau terbang... Guo Huai pingsan dengan suksesnya karena kedorong Zhong Hui tadi... Sima Zhao mase tereak tereak... -Sima Yi pingsan negoknya)

Sima Shi: ayahhh!

Sima Zhao: lho? ayah ngapain tidur dilantai? ah, ayo! (*yaelah Zhao...)

.

.

.

* * *

ampun deh Zhao... Bapak lo pingsan gara gara ribut di rumah kecil nan sempit malah masih sorak menyorak Wang Yuanji... Guo Huai... ZHONG HUI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA GUO HUAI!? ah, gomen... ehem, please review 4 my story, and BOCORAN! selanutnya Liu Bei dan Liu Chan... mohon kerja samanya... arigatou


	5. Liu Bei & Liu Chan!

wahai... para pembaca setia... ketemu lagee ama author ga setia... (*what the?) cepat sekale dah sampe gunung himalaya (?) ah... maksudnya chapter 5... Sekarang Liu Bei yah? ah, wa ganti jadi yang lain topiknya... sebelumnya si mo buat Liu Chan lari lari keliling istana... tapi kayaknya ngerasa eneg wa... (=,=)

but, wa mo thanks dolo ama yang telah review dari chapter 3 sampai 4 ini...

Nagi & Scarlett:

ini, ni chapter 3 ya reviewnya? gapapa wa senang kok, kalo Nagi-onechan dan Scarlett-onechan mo review... aku paling senang liat Scarlett-onechan... *lirik Scarlet. paling selalu ketawa liat Nagi-onechan *lirik Nagi. bla bla bla hope you like it...

ScarletAndBlossom:

thanks for your review one-chan! you are very kind... setia sekali ya? dari chapter 1-4 review terus! iya! gulungannya tadi minta tolong ama wa, karena kedinginan... *error. 2000 dimasalahkan... tinggal kasi 2 lembar 1000 pun bisa... hope you like it!

Morning Egle:

kalo Lu Xun jualan roti, pasti rame yang beli... soalnya penjualnya pinter! XD anywayz... penghematan keluarga Sun emang hebat... trutama Daddy Jian... tul? hope you like it! one-chan!

Marysykess:

namamu susah banged yah? ah... salam kenal... silakan panggil aku sesukamu... ah! ya, Liu Bei skarang... Siapa yang hobi ama Liu Bei angkat kaki! *plakk! maksudnya angkat tangan deh... hope you like it!

Black Rosess oo:

thank you very much! and salam kenal, oh? sukanya yang itu? lalu, kenapa terbengong bengong nengok Chap 4? blablabla... Hope you like it! author lage males bicara...

* * *

Liu Bei: sial... pekerjaan menumpuk... jarang istirahat... skarang lah sayah bisa istirahat... hahhhh...

?: apakah hidup anda hambar...?

Liu Bei: uwah! pocong brewok!

?: enak aja ngomong gue pocong, gue ini manusia!

Liu Bei: oh, ada apa manusia?

?: sudahlah! apakah hidup anda terasa tawar?

Liu Bei: enggak, hanya terasa pahit...

?: terserah... Yang Mulia di Shu ini kok sinting amat yah? ah, begini... saya adalah Juo, saya pinjamkan bantal ini... saat kau memakai bantal ini, kamu akan mempunyai hidup yang menyenangkan dalam mimpi. tapi, jangan memakainya lebih dari 24 jam, kalau tidak kau tidak akan bangun bangun lagi... adios! (kabur)

Liu Bei: orang aneh. sudahlah...

malam hari...

Guan Suo: (hari ini nginap di rumah Liu Chan) permisi paman...

Liu Bei: bantal apa itu? kayaknya enak sekali... (*kok aya mo dimakan?)

Liu Bei: brisik!

pagi hari...

Liu Chan: papa, papa kok ga bangun bangun yah?

Liu Bei: (mimpi indah)

Liu Chan: papa, papa... (goyangin Liu Bei)

Guan Suo: pedang, pedang (goyangin pedang)

Liu Chan: dia kenapa ya?

Guan Suo: ni, ada kartu nama dari siapa entah di jas paman (tunjukin kartu)

Liu Chan: bagus kita telpon! (pencet hp)

.

Juo: ada apa?

Liu Chan: ini ni, papaku ga bangun bangun...

Juo: ah! gawat kalau dia tidak bangun bangun dia akan tidur selamanya...

Liu Chan: apa!?

Guan Suo: gawat! berarti selimut paman ga bisa dijemur selamanya!?

Juo: GUBRAK!

Liu Chan: kenapa selimut yang kau pikirkan!?

Juo: (sweatdrop) sudahlah... pokoknya kita harus menolong pakai bantal ini.

Liu Chan: bantal itu?

Juo: ya, sekarang harganya cuma 80.000 rupiah!

Liu Chan: yang bener kamu ngomongnya!

Guan Suo: Liu Chan makin kesel...

Juo: gratis deh...

beberapa saat...

Guan Suo: paman mimpi apa ya?

Liu Chan: sudahlah! pokonya ayo kita tidur!

Juo: ...

beberapa saat kemudian... didunia mimpi...

Liu Chan: lama sekali kau!

Juo: habis kalian bilang tidur langsung tidur...

pegawai lift: silakan...

Liu Chan: kok ada lift sih?

Juo: itu lift pemilihan mimpi... (*ada ada aja)

pegawai lift: anda ingin memilih mimpi apa? (*makin mengada adakan saja...)

Liu Chan: kayaknya dia pilih mimpi menjadi aktor...

pegawai lift: silakan... semoga mimpi anda bahagia...

Guan Suo: hosh...hosh...hosh... capek... mana paman ya?

?: tolong!

Liu Chan: ah! ada orang kesurupan! (?)

Juo: itu dkejar orang dodol! dasar, ayah dan anak sama sama sinting!

?: jangan takut! saya datang!

Guan Suo: suara itu... (menoleh)

Liu Bei: saya adalah Liu Bei yang akan menolong anda...

Guan Suo, Liu Chan, dan Juo: GUBRAKK!

Liu Chan: memalukan...

Liu Bei: hiyat! (pukul orang jahat)

Guan Suo: (tepok tangan) keren...

?: terima kasih, boleh saya tahu nama anda?

Liu Bei: apa artinya sebuah nama?

Liu Chan: bukannya tadi lo dah perkenalin?

Juo: sudahlah! cepat bawa ayahmu itu pulang! nanti kita juga ga bisa keluar...

Guan Suo: paman geloo! (?)

Liu Bei: eh? Suo? Chan? Juo? kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?

Guan Suo: ayo pulang! kia ketaman reaksi! (?)

Liu Chan: perbaiki rak gulungan!

Liu Bei: uwa... diam... aku tak ma mendengarkannya lage!

Liu Chan: kenapa? papa masi ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan...

Liu Bei: ga mao! disini enak! (*emang mo dimakan?) semua bisa dilakukan kehendak hati! hahahaha! (*Liu Bei jadi ga waras... #diiket di sungai batang hari ama Liu Bei)

Juo: gawat! dia lupa dunia asal!

Liu Bei: jangan pedulikan aku! (kabur)

Liu Chan: ayah~

Guan Suo: paman~

Juo: gue harus bilang apa ya?

pegawai lift: anda mau kemana?

Liu Bei: kemana saja! yang penting aku pergi dari sini!

pegawai lift: lantai kenangan masa lalu... semoga mimpimu bahagia...

Liu Bei: bagus juga ni! (masuk ke dunia mimpi kenangan masa lalu *duh... thor... ngaco bener kamu ya?)

.

Penjahat filem: sepertinya kalian kenalan orang itu ya? jelaskan jika kalian tidak mau ditembak!

Guan Suo: (diiket) hah? kupikir kau tidak akan bisa menembak...

Liu Chan dan Juo: (sweatdrop)

Penjahat: DIAM!

Liu Bei: (muncul dengan gagahnya) papa pulang!

Liu Chan: ah! papa! ayo, perbaiki rak gulungan!

Liu Bei: ciat! (hajar penjahat) nah, ayo! kita pulang! papa sadar kalau dunia asal banyak kenangan...

Liu Chan: papa~

.

Zhuge Liang: Yang Mulia, dokument ini tolong dicetak pake mesin toko kopi (?) eh, fotokopi ya?

Liu Bei: iya... iya...

Liu Chan: Guan Suo, maen petak umpet yuk!

Guan Suo: ayo!

Liu Bei: hiks... aku pengen ikut... tapi, pekerjaan menumpuk...

hari hari yang menyebalkan pada Liu Bei, terulang kembali... tapi syukurlah semuanya telah rebes!

.

.

.

* * *

kayaknya ada sedikit pengambilan yah? anyway... kayaknya ini ga begitu humor dan memungkinkan tidak dapat menghibur readers.. humornya dikit sih! blablablabla! pleaseeeeeee review... ada yang tau selanjutnya keluarga sapa? yang bisa jawab author tepok tangan!


	6. Cao Cao & Cao Pi! (Chapters 1)

Lanjut okay? memungknkan blom kepikiran, but... Thanks for read... skarang Cao Cao!

anywayz... wa makasi dolo... maap menganggu pembaca...

ScarletAndBlossom:

Arigatou... permisi dolo... *oi thor...* ya ya ya! gue denger! tetep gaje? makasi... walau kayaknya garing yah? hahahaha! Liu Bei pake baju superman!? ga cocok! *ditampar Liu Bei* ajh... hope like it!

Black Roses oo:

astaganagawalajim! alakmakjang! kok tau slanjutnya Cao Cao's family? shit... lain kale harus di rahasiain... iya yah, Liu Bei berlebihan banged yah? *dilakban* mm... hop haik hik! *hope like it!

Marysykess:

Asoooooy! knapa para review tau yah? selanjutnya Cao Cao... TTwTT hiks, hebat semua... iya, kamu betul! eng... jangan panggil aku kakak... aku lebih muda dari kamu lho... umur kita beda 4 tahun... hope like it!

JaneRea:

What the? kok tau? iya, q nyuri ide dari Sinchan... ketauan... chih! em... kayaknya pengemar Sinchan yah? sampe tau q naruh disana... hehehe, *garuk garuk pala* hope like it!

* * *

Cao Cao: nah... anak anak! kita bermain!

Cao Pi, Zhen Ji, dan Xiahou Yuan: hore!

Cao Cao: tapi, sambil belajar yah?

Zhen Ji: yah...

Cao Cao: biar seru... main sambil belajar... oke! mulai yah? I N I, bacanya? (nunjuk Cao Pi)

Cao Pi: I I N!

Semua: (jawsdrop)

Cao Cao: ko IIN seh?

Cao Pi: lho? I nya brapa?

Cao Cao: dua.

Cao Pi: N nya brapa?

Cao Cao: satu.

Cao Pi: berarti IIN dong!

Author's Note:

Readers: napa lo muncul tengah tengah!? (lempar lempar barang)

Author: ada sdikit pemberi tahuan! ah, bising je kau!

Readers: kalo gitu, cepet!

Author: brisik! nah, bgini... Cao Pi disini q buat jadi anak bodo, jadi maap ya Cao Pi?

Cao Pi: (Smack Author)

Author's Note END

Cao Cao: dasar dodol! bukan bego! (jitak Cao Pi)

Cao Pi: ihik, ihik, ihik... HUWEEE! (duduk ditengah tengah tempat bermaen) bu buuu... bu...

Cao Cao: apa lo bilang!? lo bilang gue "pak tua gorila" yah!?

Cao Pi: mana ada! gue cuman bilang "pak tua kejem" kok!

Cao Cao: oh gitu... eh? APA LO BILANG!?

Cao Pi: dasar budeg! gue udah bilang "pak tua kejem!" makanya, telinga dipasang baek baek!

Cao Cao: anak durhaka! ntar ayah sihir lo jadi semut! biar ku injek ntar!

Cao Pi: ayah, juga ayah durhaka! mo nginjek gue! ntar ku sihir balek jadi kutu!

Zhen Ji: brisik amat yah? ku suling aja bole ga Yuan?

Xiahou Yuan: ...

Cao Cao: apa!? kutu!?

Cao Pi: iya kutu! tau kutu ga!? kalo ga tau, mati be!

Xiahou Yuan: Yang Mulia! jangan brantem lage! ntar pendek umur lho...

Zhen Ji: yank, yank, yank... sabar yank... sabar, tabah, hambar... (*plakk!)

Cao Pi: napa seh, gue punya ayah kaya dia!? jahat dan dingin!

Zhen Ji: lo juga sama... (*author angguk angguk, setuju)

Xiahou Yuan: sabar... sabar... sabar... sabar...

Cao Cao: gue denger Yuan! sabar, sabar, sabar. sabarsampemeroke emang?

Xiahou Yuan: yang ada sabang sampai merouke Yang Mulia, tokek dah... (?)

Cao Pi: ayah tokek? (?)

Zhen Ji: hah?

Cao Pi: ayah jadi tokek? bagus dong!? (*error mode: ON)

Xiahou Yuan: bukan jadi cecak yah? (*ikut ikutan error mode: ON)

Cao Cao: DIAMM! LAMA LAMA ERROR GUE! (*ngaku diri sendiri error mode: ON)

Zhen Ji: ... (mereka dah pada gila! somebody help this error + crazy people!)

Cao Cao: hah... hah... hah... Zhen Ji! jangan diem melulu! suami sialan mu itu dijagain!

Zhen Ji: iya, iya, gue tau...

Cao Cao: kalo tau, jangan pura pura ga tau! ah! sudahlah! pelajaran hari ini slesai! tanpa penghormatan... BUBAR! (*emang upacara pak!?)

.

.

* * *

oh yah, tambahan...

Author's Note:

Readers: (mulai lempar mobil ke Author) oi! Note Note Note trus... diam aja!

Author: ga mao ni, ni FF wa lanjutin?

Readers: ya mau lah! siapa bilang ga mao!?

Author: makanya... DIAM KALIAN! DUDUK!

Readers: hai...

Author: ehem... begini, khusus Daddy Cao, ada lanjutannya... karena blom kepikiran ne.

Readers: ho, ho, ho...

Author's Note END

Silakan review atau isi kotak dibawah ini... mari maen tebak tebak lage yuk? selanjutnya apa?


	7. Xiahou Yuan & Xiahou Ba!

**Lan_jut oke? tebak tebak buah duren, keluarganya... Ajinomoto! (*plakk!) ah, maaf maksudnya keluarganya Xiahou Yuan & Xiahou Ba! horee!_**

_**buat yang dah riview, kita bicara bicara sambil minum teh yuk? (*ditampar lagi)**_

_ScarletAndBlossom:_

_Wkowkowowko, Pangeran yang satu ini jelas bodoh setelah Liu Chan... *ditebas* ah, yang Zhang Fei itu setelah ini! arigatou udah kasi tau anak Zhang Fei yang satu lagi... hope you like it!_

_Marysykess:_

_hohoho... tumben kamu tau? *ditebas lagi* makanya, aku eneg waktu baca review kamu panggil aku kakak... malu dah sayah... hahaha, hope you like it!_

_Nagi & Scarlett alias **duo humoris & dramatis:**_

_Thankkyu, pikiranku mulai tercerna... dibikin jadi lebih galak Cao Caonya? lawan kata? bole ntu! Zihuan bego, dasar dodol! *dibuang kesungai batang hari* ah, hope you like it!_

_Yurianna Shan L:_

_Kamu readers biasa aja yah? makasi ya? tapi sayang yah, ga bisa PM kitanya... ah, iya Liu Chan ga ngajak ngajak... dan Guan Suo kabur lagi? dia ga kabur kok, cuman pergi ga kasi tau *sama aja...* hope you like it!_

_Morning Egle:_

_Sima Yi dan Sun Jian kayaknya emang kinmis yah? tapi, yang paleng miskin Sun Jian, dua ribu dibesar besarin... kaya jualan cabe obral diskon 0%. arigatou... hope you like it!_

* * *

Jia Xu: matiin aja...

Cai Wenji: iya, itu yang terbaik...

Cao Cao: tapi...

Cai Wenji: ini demi kebaikan Yang Mulia...

Cao Cao: tapi...

Jia Xu: tapi, tapi, tapi apanya!?

Cao Cao: kalo dimatiin pilemnya, ntar Xiahou Yuan manah...

Jia Xu: ... (liat Xiahou Yuan matengin layar dengan panah disampingnya)

Cai Wenji: jadi gimana?

Cao Cao: ngomong baek baek gimana?

Jia Xu: (angguk angguk)

Xiahou Yuan: oi! kalian ngapaen bisik bisik? mencurigakan!

Cao Cao: diem lo ah! nonton aja pilem bodoh itu!

Xiahou Yuan: apa!? pilem bodoh!? (panah ke Cao Cao)

Cao Cao: alakmakjang! elo dah gila? manah raja!? (*hoek!)

Jia Xu: knapa elo obi amat nonton lagu ityu?

Xiahou Yuan: eh... elu, elu aja hobi lagu dangdut...

Cao Cao: masalahnya... kami tau elo kangen Ba... tapi, ga perlu maleng tipi istana juga kalee buat nonton!

Xiahou Yuan: abis, yang punya tipi cuman Tuan Cao Pi ama Yang Mulia Cao Cao...

Cao Cao: ya udah! elo nonton aja dikamar Cao Pi! sanah!

Xiahou Yuan: iya deh... (ngancir ke kamar Cao Pi si iblis #di Smack Cao Pi)

TUK! TUK! TUK!

Cao Pi: ...

Xiahou Yuan: Pangeran! buka pintu!

Cao Pi: ...

Xiahou Yuan: buka, buka, buka!

Cao Pi: ...

Xiahou Yuan: oi iblis... buka pintunya...

Cao Pi: (tiba tiba buka pintu, taro pedang dileher Xiahou Yuan) bilang apa lo tadi!?

Xiahou Yuan: bis, ga buka buka pintunya...

Cao Pi: emang mo ngapaen lo kesini?

Xiahou Yuan: nonton pilem...

Cao Pi: di kamar papa guekan bisa? di istana He Fei kan bisa? di rumah Author bisa? (*Cao Pi dilempar ke pulau jawa)

Xiahou Yuan: ga bisa... ntar Author itu Bazooka Xiahou Ba...

Cao Pi: hah... kamar bapak gue?

Xiahou Yuan: jangankan dia...

Cao Pi: Istana He Fei?

Xiahou Yuan: GUE BARU KENA MARAH TAU!

Cao Pi: (tutup kuping) oke deh... tapi, kecilin suara yah? gue mo bobo!

Xiahou Yuan: horee!

Cao Pi: dibilangin kecilin suara! (lempar guling)

Xiahou Yuan: maaf, ga sengaja... nah, buka pilem...

_**Baby, baby, baby... ooh...  
Like, baby, baby, baby no...  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh...  
I thought you'd always be mine...**_

Cao Pi: (lempar bantal ke pala Xiahou Yuan) KELUAR!

Xiahou Yuan: yaiyaiyah... (keluar pintu)

Zhen Ji: (kebetulan lewat) ah... Tuan Yuan, anda tau suara yang mengelegar tadi?

Xiahou Yuan: iya, tau...

Zhen Ji: itu knapa yah?

Xiahou Yuan: ...

Cai Wenji: kerjaan Yuan tu...

Zhen Ji: ...

Xiahou Yuan: ehehehe...

Zhen Ji: knapa sampe suara mengelegar gityu?

Xiahou Yuan: gue kangen Xiahou Ba! huwe... pulanglah nak...

_Sementara_ itu...

Xiahou Ba: huwe!

Sima Shi: Hui... tenangin dong... lama lama banjir Istana...

Zhong Hui: kayaknya dia minta ditambah Piao!

Sima Shi: (tepok jidat) ITU MALAH BUAT DIA NANGIS TEREAK TEREAK!

Zhong Hui: mau gimana lagi!? dia nangis 10 hari 10 malem! (what the...)

Xiahou Ba: mo ketemo papa gue! (ngerengek)

Sima Zhao: sabar deh... berpisah mah biasa...

Xiahou Ba: HUA!

Sima Shi: (tepok jidat lagi) DASAR DODOL! (pukul pala Zhao)

Sima Zhao: aduh! ugh... (elus elus pala)

_Sesudah_ itu...

Xiahou Yuan & Xiahou Ba: HUA!

Semua yang disekitarnya: (tutup kuping) BRISIK!

.

.

.

* * *

Rame itu bagus... (*diterjang) kayaknya rame yah? dan lagi, terpisah pisah... TTwTT  
Akhirnya dapat mempublish cerita gaje yang dah diketik oleh author penasaran...  
^^ mind to review?


	8. Zhang Fei & Zhang Bao & Xing Cai!

Juragan... mau bales review... DENG! DENG! *lebayy*

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Iya... balesnya malem malem... soalnya siang bolong, panas, kelper gitu wa less dan juga koko sepupuku maen terus, so hanya malemlah bisa nikmatin cerita... *tulis cerita Thor!* tehe, makasi mo review, seneng deh! makasi dan selamat membaca!

Nagi & Scarlett:

Aku juga merindukan akan FF ini... *meluk laptop* tehe, canda doang kok... akhir akhir ini habis waktu, sulit jadinya, apalagi harus konsen pada ujian atau ulangan mendatang... makasi dan selamat membaca!

Marysykess:

Oke! *pasang iket kepala berjudul "ganbate"* tehe, seneng juga rasanya buat FF dan membacanya... rasanya sudah lebih enak dan ga pusing pusing soa ujian yang menyebalkan! makasi dan selamat membaca!

JiangXinniang:

Wa terkadang takut mempublishkan kembali... aga aga takut kalo ga gaje gitu, dan juga ga gityu mahir dalam berimajinasi soal humor humor gityu... ga PD juga! *slap* makasi dan selamat membaca!

Yurianna Shan L:

Eh? iya ada... tapi, sayangnya banyak yang bahasa inggris, jadi agak pening... *puter puter pala* iya ni, kerjaan dia nangis melolo! kesel beret! makasi dan selamat membaca!

* * *

Zhang Fei: hik... (sepertiga mabok)

Xing Cai: malunya punya ayah kayak dia...

Zhang Bao: eits... ga sopen amet elo jadi anak?

Xing Cai: bukan begitu maksud saya kak... liat! ayah nyaris menghabiskan botol sake dalam 1 kulkas!

Zhang Bao: ...

Zhang Fei: hik? udah giliranku yah thor... hik... hiks... akhirnya...

Xing Cai: mang napa?

Zhang Fei: kita baro bisa ada di Chapter 8... lama banget kan? (*masi untung! Ling Tong andelen wa aja ga masuk masuk!)

Zhang Bao: yang penting, akhirnya keluarga Zhang bisa masuk...

Xing Cai: iya ayah, kakak benar...

Zhang Fei: hiks... anakku... (keluarga bahagia menyelimuti keluarga Zhang... #oi! mana humornya!?)

Xing Cai: (menghindar dari Zhang Fei) maaf, saya sibuk! pergi dulu! (ngancir)

Zhang Fei: BRUK! (jatuh karena ga sempat meluk Xing Cai)

Zhang Bao: tabah yah...

Zhang Fei: hue! ayah dibenci Xing Cai! (*ingat umur oi!)

Zhang Bao: bukan gitu, yah! die cuman mo dewasa!

Zhang Fei: lho? emang dia masi kecil yah? (seperenam mabok)

Zhang Bao: udah berumur 17 ayah masi bilang kecil!?

Zhang Fei: kan elo yang bilang dia mo dewaca... (sepeenam belas mabok)

Zhang Bao: AYAH! MULAI SAAT INI! GA BOLE MINUM MINUM SAKE!

Zhang Fei: apa? aku kalo ga minum sake, ntar aku mati (*heh?)

Zhang Bao: ALASAN APA ITU!?

Zhang Fei: alasan buat buatanku.. (sepenuhnya mabok)

Zhang Bao: (stress tingkat akhirat *emang mo matey?) Xing Cai... kakak kapok...

Xing Cai: (kebetulan pulang) duh... kenapa kakak keringatnya banyak sekali... habis dikejar anjing yah?

Zhang Bao: ga! urus aja ayahmu itu! (?)

Xing Cai: emang dia bukan ayahmu apa?

Zhang Bao: ... (terdiam)

Xing Cai: baiklah! biar aku tandatangani!

Zhang Bao: maksudnya tangani yah? yang jelas kek ngomongnya!

Xing Cai: iya! maksud gue itu! kakak juga bantu!

Zhang Bao: sayah?

Xing Cai: enggak! monyet! jelas jelas kakak! yuk! (tarik kerahnya Zhang Bao)

Zhang Bao: (terpaksa turut)

.

Xing Cai: ayah! (muncul dengan gaya superhero datang untuk menangkap musuh)

Zhang Bao: kami dari kepolisian amrik! untuk... (belum selesai ngomong, udah dijitak Xing Cai)

Xing Cai: bukan! kita kesini buat... buat apaan yah kak?

Zhang Bao: buat ayah berhenti minum sake...

Xing Cai: iya! itu! berhenti minum sake yah! ga baek untuk kesehatan! (*emang rokok apa?)

Zhang Fei: eh? tapi kalo ga minum sehari, aku capek... kalo ga minum seminggu, aku kumat, kalo ga minum sebulan, aku trauma, dan kalo ga minum setahun, aku mati...

Zhang Bao & Xing Cai: (alasan apaan itu!?)

Xing Cai: pokoknya! hentikan! tidak bagus!

Zhang Fei: tapi...

Zhang Bao: dengerin ajalah... kekekek..

Xing Cai: kalo minum sake terus, ga bisa kuat kuat lho...

Zhang Fei: ada buktinya?

Zhang Bao: ga ada. (singkat dan jelas)

Xing Cai: eh? a... ada kok! buktinya, ntar mabuk! (?)

Zhang Fei: kalo mo bo'ong, bo'ong yang bagus... (jalan keluar)

Xing Cai: ugh... kita gagal kak...

Zhang Bao: ya sala pastinya! elo jawab mabuk!

Xing Cai: kakak juga bilang ga ada!

Zhang Bao: hah... apapun itu, KITA TELAH GAGEL! HUEEEEE!

Xing Cai: ... malu punya ayah kayak gini, malu punya kakak kayak gini... sial.

Penindasan minum sakepun gagal... kasihan Xing Cai, cuma dia aja yang pinter ckckckck... (dilakban Zhang Bao, disumpel Zhang Fei pake sake)

.

.

.

* * *

Hohohohoho... akhirnya... dengan bantuan Aupu, jadi agak bagus! trima kasih Aupu...

Aupu: sama sama...

Thanks for read! and please review is you mind it!


	9. Ling Cao & Ling Tong! (chp 1 ada landak)

Yosh! wa kembaleeeee! tidak begitu yakin apa yang kubuat ntah humor, parody, horror (?), fantasy (?), dan laen laennya, but makasih banyak mo ngeklik! okay, ready, set, here we go!

Thanks for the greatest reviews!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Kalo ga punya Puppy eyes, wolf eyes aja, biar SAD-onechan pundung! *dilakban* syukurlah, skarang akhirnya dapet mempublish kembali... walo ga yakin! but, thanks for read! enjoy...

Nagi & Scarlett:

Dibilengin juga sedang dihantui ujian dan tugas. mumpung liburan inilah, wa bisa membuatnya... dah kehabisan ide! but, syukurlah ada yang mo bagi bagi ide... thanks for read! enjoy...

Black roses 00:

Wah... wa baro tau... but, thanks dah bagi bagi informasi! skarang aja wa sebenernya blom kepikiran total... but, okelah! informasi yang bole bole aja tu! thanks for read! enjoy...

Yurianna Shan Liu:

Ehehehe, akhirnya kamu log in yah? jadi lebih gampang mengenali... thanks for review! kamu perempuan ya? Yuri-chan sih.. well, wa sedang dalam good mood! thanks for read! enjoy...

* * *

PERHATEAN: (disini lom ada Ling Cao, dan sedang dalam pencarian... soalnya, ayahnya blom ada! DX)

Sekarang adalah Ling Tong dan Ling Cao! but... ada penganggu bernama Si Landak Gan Ning... *dilempar pisau, nancap pala* hieh...

Ling Tong: Kalo ga sala, disekiter sini...

Gan Ning: (dibalik semak semak *landak emang dia #dilempar pisau lagi) ngapaen dia? malem malem kliwon gini? mo ngopi ama setan? (?)

Ling Tong: (celingak celinguk) mana yah?

Gan Ning: dia mengingau yah? matanya aja melek gitu (*emang matanya gitukan? dasar landak.. #diiket pake rante piso)

Ling Tong: ga dateng kali yah...?

Gan Ning: dia nunggu sapa yah? ga pergi pergi... hua... hua... HUATCIHH! (bersin)

Ling Tong: eh? sapa itu?

Gan Ning: ga... gawat...

Ling Tong: ruk, ruk, ruk... (?)

Gan Ning: yang bener tuk, tuk, tuk!

Ling Tong: bukannya za... AH! GAN NING!

Gan Ning: telet nyadar lo...

Ling Tong: gue tunggu elo bertahun tahun... eh? berjam jam elo ga dateng dateng!

Gan Ning: elo ga ada bileng ke gue!

Ling Tong: cek dolo BB mu itu! ada BBM dari gue!

Gan Ning: (ambil HP BB Gemini, liat BBM) wah... gue ga buka BBM, blom gratisan...

Ling Tong: GUBRAKK!

Gan Ning: man, ngapaen elo panggil panggil gue?

Ling Tong: temenin gue! ke rumah nenek sihir!

Gan Ning: hmp...

Ling Tong: Gan Ning?

Gan Ning: hmp... HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NENEK SIHIR? ITUKAN CUMA MITOS! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (*kalo kamu kakek sihir... #Author dimusou Gan Ning)

Ling Tong: (Nunchaku Gan Ning) yah!

Gan Ning: adoh! elo mo ngajak brantem? ayo! (keluarin pisau)

Mereka bisa kerumah nenek sihir, ato tidak? dan... nenek sihirnya adalah... AUPU! (#Author disniper Aupu)

Jam 00.00 kemudian...

Ling Tong: hah...hah...hah...

Gan Ning: kita jadi pegi atotidak?

Ling Tong: ayolah!

KRING! KRING! KRING! KRING! KRING!

Ling Tong: BRISIK! (tutup kuping)

Gan Ning: aku disini gak brisik... (*ya dikamu, diorang brisik, author aja berani bilang *ditrue musou Gan Ning)

Ling Tong: coba tadi gue ajak Xunnie aja...

Gan Ning: cepet jalan!

Ling Tong: ya, ya, ya! brisik!

Sesampainya, dengan diiringi lonceng brisik Gan Ning...

Nenek Sihir, alias Aupu: ada apa tuan muda?

Ling Tong: tolong beri aku mantra supaya bisa liat hantu!

Aupu: baikah, ehem... pannatipata veramani sikap padam sama diyammi, addinadanna, veramani sikap padam sama ditammi, kamesu miccahara veramani sikap padam sama diyammi... (*kok mala baca parrita suci?)

Ling Tong & Gan Ning: hm...hm...

Aupu: nah, parritanya sudah selesai, silakan pulang! jangan lupa bantu mama dirumah... (?)

Ling Tong & Gan Ning: iya!

Ling Tong: eh? kamu kasi mantra yang bener... ini kan bukan vihara! (cekek Aupu)

Aupu: ek... i... iya...

Gan Ning: kasian...

Ling Tong: cepet!

Aupu: o... oke, ini... ramuan ini kalo kamu minum bakal bisa liat hantu... tapi...

Ling Tong: (keburu seneng, ga mau denger alasannya, langsung ngancir)

Gan Ning: makasi!

Aupu: ada efek sampingnya... duh, gimana yah? udahlah, ntar juga sadar dewek...

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti biasa, khusus ini, ada lanjutannya! Soalnya bapaknya kan hantu... ^^''  
review?


	10. Cao Cao & Cao Pi (chapters 2 end)

lanjut yah? thanks dulu ama yang reviews!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Hohohohohoho! Dihingep Ling Cao tau taunya, kukira nyamuk! *disiksa* okey, kita lanjot! *SBY!* thanks for reviews!

Nagi & Scarlett:

Habis maken krupuk? anywayz, ini hari terakhir wa buat Fic, makanya harus cepet cepet cari ide... thanks for reviews!

Yurianna Shan Liu:

Thanks! kok tau itu parrita pancasila? Dan, kalo Aupu jadi biksuni, gawat dah... ngakak langsong! thanks for reviews!

* * *

(Bonus Chapters Cao Cao and Cao Pi)

Keesokan paginya...

Cao Cao: hari ini blajar Bahasa Inggris, oke?

Cao Pi: ga mau!

Cao Cao: knapa ga mau?

Cao Pi: soalnya terlalu gampang! kita semuakan kalo di game pake bahasa inggris!

Xiahou Yuan: tul!

Zhen Ji: Ho Oh!

Cao Cao: okelah, MTK!

Cao Pi: ga mau!

Cao Cao: knapa lagi?

Cao Pi: soalnya Authornya marah! dia dapet PR MTK yang disuruh pake rumus, makanya dia ga mau...

Xiahou Yuan: lagipula susah ah!

Zhen Ji: dan akan makan banyak waktu!

Cao Cao: baik! IPS!

Cao Pi: ga mau!

Cao Cao: napa lageee!? (kesel tingkat akhirat)

Cao Pi: soalnya kitakan emang bagian dari IPS, kita pastinya tau semua!

Xiahou Yuan: tul!

Zhen Ji: sip!

Cao Cao: ya udah, Bahasa Jepang!

Cao Pi: ga mau!

Cao Cao: knapa naaaaaak!?

Cao Pi: Authornya ga gitu banyak tau bahasa Jepang...

Xiahou Ba: Author gitu lho...

Zhen Ji: kukhukhu...

Cao Cao: (kesel beneran, ambil papan tulis pukul meja)

Cao Pi: alakmakjang! napa seh pa?

Cao Cao: itu ga mau, ini ga mau, maunya apa!?

Cao Pi: tidur...

Xiahou Yuan: pelajaran memanah!

Zhen Ji: musik...

Cao Cao: ^$%% !*& (Stress beneran... Semua pelajaran kesukaan mreka, Xiahou Yuan di rapor cuma memanah yang dapet nilai tinggi, itupun nilai dapet 6! Zhen Ji, musik... musikpun cuman bisa suling melulu, suling melulu, maen piano kek! dan yang paleng parahnya lagi... Cao Pi, pelajaran kok tidur!?)

Cao Pi: ayo ditentuin...

Cao Cao: dah, bahasa Indonesia... ada yang mo protes?

Semua: (ga ada yang jawab)

Cao Cao: (lega) nah! hare ini kita belajar tata telepon yang benar...

Xiahou Yuan: fuh...

Zhen Ji: itu pelajaran klas brapa?

Cao Pi: kelas 6...

Xiahou Yuan: kelas 7 ga seh? Authorkan mase blajar tata bertelepon yang baek?

Zhen Ji: setauku kelas 5 deh...

Cao Cao: KALO GA MAU, LAWAN KATA!

Semua: (tutup telinga)

Cao Pi: ya udah... gampang toh!

Cao Cao: hah...hah...hah... ehem... antonim dari damai?

Cao Pi: kacau!

Zhen Ji: balau!

Xiahou Yuan: laut!

Cao Cao: laut?

Zhen Ji: heh?

Cao Pi: kenapa bisa jadi laut? dapet dari mana, Yuan?

Xiahou Yuan: lho? bukannya antonim samadengan lanjut kata?

Cao Cao: (tereak dikuping Xiahou Yuan) LAWAN KATA, DODOL!

Cao Pi: biasa, Xiahou Yuan selalu dapet 4 kalo bahasa indonesia...

Xiahou Yuan: (mata berkunang kunang)

Zhen Ji: seram juga...

Cao Cao: Cao Pi benar... hah...hah...hah... (suara hamper habis gara gara tereak tereak)

Zhen Ji: aku?

Cao Cao: kamu juga...

Zhen Ji & Cao Pi: tosh!

Sima Yi: permisi Yang Mulia Pak Cao Cao, ada rapat dari Kepala Sekolah Sun Jian...

Cao Cao: baiklah, pelajaran selesai sampai disini...

Semua: yess!

Xiahou Yuan: horee! (bangun sesaat, pingsan lagi)

.

Sima Yi: bagaimana pelajarannya?

Cao Cao: capek sekali, sepuluh kali lipat lebih capek...

Sima Yi: bersabarlah...

.

.

.

* * *

Apakah masi garing? kalo iya, tolong bilang di review yah... ^^''  
selamat mengisi kotak dibawah ini!


	11. Ling Cao & Ling Tong! (chapter 2 end)

Melanjut kegajean ini... first, for the reviews!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Iye... wa yang buat Fic ini aja kesel sendiri! *plakk!* and, Cow Cow emang mo disambeten! betewe, kasian juga Cow Cow *ikutan panggel Cao Cao sama dengan Cow Cow #Dipedang* dilempar sandal... untung bukan bakiak... *author dilempar bakiak ama Cao Cao* cukup! selamat membaca!

Black roses 00:

Jarang juga kalo dapet ide humor yang abal abalan gaje dalam kondisi persiapan Ujian semester 2... but, still wa sedang cari cari ide gaje, kalo ga gaje, ya sudah, wa peduli (?) kalo memang agak gareng, ntar wa perbaiki... okay! selamat membaca!

* * *

Di kuburan... (digerbangnya, soalnya ga brani masuk mreka... #wa diselepet Nunchaku)

Ling Tong: hooooh... masuk ga?

Gan Ning: masuk dong! kitakan mo temuin bokap lo!

Ling Tong: kalo kau masuk, brani ga?

Gan Ning: gue ini bajak laot paleng keren (Hoooooooeeek... *wa muntah 7 ember*, stiap malem malem selalu ke hutan htan (entah bener ato bo'ong tu? *dicelurit)

Ling Tong: kalo gitu, ayo! (buka gerbang yang bunyinya nyaring, bikin telinga mampet *emang saluran pipa apa?)

Di pemakaman...

Ling Tong: oi... Gan Ning...

Gan Ning: hm?

Ling Tong: kalo kamu brani kesini... JANGAN GIGIT SAPUTANGAN!

Gan Ning: krrr... (gigit saputangan)

Ling Tong: dasar... pembohong... gluk! (minum ramuan yang dikasi kunti *iya... Aupu mirip kunti seh... #disniper Aupu)

Gan Ning: bagi! (taro sedotan diramuan *emang jus apa?* minum)

Ling Tong: dah?

Gan Ning: ho oh!

Dimakam lelaki bernama Ling Cow... (Dicekek arwah Ling Cao)

Gan Ning: kok ga muncul muncul?

Ling Tong: hm... kayaknya kau harus minta maap...

Gan Ning: GA BAKAL!

Ling Cao: (buka peti mati) brisik! gue mo bobo! (tutup peti lagi)

Ling Tong: eh! jangan totop dolo!

Ling Cao: apaan seh nak?

Ling Tong: ini, ada jagung, kelapa, es krim (?), pizza (?), nasi goreng (?), hamburger (?), dan soda (?)... dari orang orang istana dan dareku...

Ling Cao: makasi nak... ntar gue kasi ini ke tuhan... (?)

Gan Ning: bagi dong... (iler ngeces ngeces *iiiiiissssshhhh)

Ling Cao: alakmak! knapa ada dia disini nak!?

Ling Tong: dia dateng buat minta maap..

Gan Ning: APA!? SAPMPE IDUP (?) GUE GA BAKA...- UP! (disumpel Ling Tong pake kelapa)

Ling Tong: minta maap aja! sana! kalo ga, gue kasi tau kalo lo takut ke makam!

Gan Ning: pueh! (muntahin kelapa)

Ling Cao: (kasi kelapa ke Gan Ning) gue ga mau ini...

Ling Tong: (oper ke Gan Ning)

Gan Ning: ... oke, fine (sok bahasa inggris)

Ling Tong: (tegang)

Ling Cao: mo ngapaen seh?

Gan Ning: maap!

Ling Tong: datar amat!? elo dah bunuh dengan tiga puluh serangan, sedangkan kata kata cuma satu kata!?

Gan Ning: mulut mulut sapa?

Ling Cao: tuhan.

Gan Ning: mulut mulut gue! kalean diem aja! guekan dah minta makan! eh? minta maaf!

Ling Tong: ya, ya, ya! dah, pa! kami mo balek, kapan kapan kami dateng lage!

Ling Cao: makasi anakku...

Gan Ning: gue bukan anak lo.

Ling Cao: kecuali elo pastenya!

Ling Tong: udah, udah... yuk pulang Ning!

Gan Ning: iyalah,lagipula dingin disini!

Ling Tong: sapa suru kamu pake celana panjang doang!?

Gan Ning: ga usah dipekeren! dah! yok!

Ling Tong: sa... sabar!

.

Gan Ning: jujur yah, jangen bilang ke siapa siapa?

Ling Tong: hem? hm... gemana yah...

Gan Ning: ...

Ling Tong: okelah!

Gan Ning: sip! itu baro teman! (pukul punggung Ling Tong dengan semangat 45)

Ling Tong: OHOK! ugh... rival tau!

.

.

.

* * *

Sip... update besok! review please!


	12. Lu Xun & Ji Qiao & Lu Kang!

Oke, lanjot! *SBY mode: ON* dan, sebenarnya sih wa mau buat yang Zhen Yi & Zhen Ji... tapi, ga punya ide! TAT

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Hohohohoho... wa juga mo ketewa besar besar pas ngebaca Ficku... tapi, takut dikira orang gila, soalnya lagi ditempet kerja! okay, thanks!

Nagi & Scarlett:

Ya benar! wa hamper lupa ada keluarga Ma! *dibunuh Ma Teng* maaf, Teng... wa kan lupa, wa kan orangnya cepet lupa... okay, thanks!

* * *

Lu Xun: hhh... knapa kalo gue telpon, ga perna diangkat? (sambil pegang HP Nokia)

Lu Kang: mungkin karena papa HPnya kuno seh... (*apa hubungan dengan HP Nokia dengan menelepon? jiaaaahh)

Lu Xun: apa cuma aku seorang kah, didunia ini?

Ji Qiao: (lagi motong wortel) mitos, permen mentos... (?)

Lu Kang: mama ngaco...

Ji Qiao: (lempar piso, hamper kena pala Lu Kang)

Lu Kang: ampun ma...

Lu Xun: oke, kalo mreka telpon, gue ga bakalan angkat! lihat saja pembalasanku ini... (menatap HP dengan tatapan membara)

Ji Qiao: mitos, entah iyo, entah enggak?

KRINGG!

Lu Xun: hallo? ya, ya, oh! apa Ling Tong? oh... ya, ya, ya... hm, hm... oke, makasi. TREK

Ji Qiao & Lu Kang: ... (katanya ga mo diangkat...)

Lu Xun: hm? kenapa kalen menatapku seakan aku bohong?

Ji Qiao: dasar ga dasar...

Lu Kang: yang bener sadar, ma.

Lu Xun: sudahlah, oh ya... tadi Ling Tong ada kasi tau ada festival nanti. mau ikut ga?

Lu Kang: ama Om Ling Tong!? mau!

Ji Qiao: dimana?

Lu Xun: dihalaman rumah Author... (*Lu Xun diBazooka Author) eh? diHe Fei...

Ji Qiao: aman ga?

Lu Xun: ya aman... mang lo peker ada hantu? Bandit? pencuri? bajak laot? hah?

Ji Qiao: ada, Tuan Gan Ning kan bajak laot...

Lu Xun: sudah! ntar kita telet, yuk!

Ji Qiao: ntar!

Lu Kang: napa ma?

Ji Qiao: gue harus dandan dolo... (siapin bedak dan cermin)

Lu Kang: jangan lupa listipnya ma! (ngasi lipstick)

Ji Qiao: iya~

Lu Xun: (amarah berapi api) GA DA WAKTO BUAT DANDAN! CEPEEEEEET!

Ji Qiao: iya!

.

Lu Xun: wah.. ini mah, PASAR!

Lu Kang: ga nampak Om Ling Tong dan Om Gan Ning ni... (celingak celinguk)

Ji Qiao: ah!

Lu Xun & Lu Kang: ketemu!?

Ji Qiao: Tante Xiao Qiao dan Paman Zhou Yu!

Xiao Qiao: oh? eh? Ji Qiao! sehat ga? eh, eh eh... akhir akhir ini Author sepi lho... diakan baro pindah dari Aupu...

Ji Qiao: bener? masa sih?

Xiao Qiao: iya! dan, bla, bla, bla... (*kok tentang wa seh?)

Lu Xun: ... Kang, jangan jadi kayak mamamu itu yah?

Lu Kang: siap paman!

Lu Xun: papa!

Lu Kang: eh? iya... papa...

Ling Tong: yosh! Lu Xun, Lu Kang?

Lu Xun: tolong yang sopan Tuan Ling Tong!

Gan Ning: masih seperti dulu, sopan dan teratur!

Lu Kang: paman juga ga berubah! masi brantem ama Om Ling Tong!

Ling Tong: habis dia yang mulai dulu... jangan jadi kayak Om Landak yah? (bisik ke Lu Kang)

Gan Ning: (jitak Ling Tong) gue denger... Long... Tong...

Ling Tong: (tonjok Gan Ning) diem lo Gan Ning!

Lu Xun: (bisik ke Lu Kang) kalo dah besar jangan jadi kayak mereka yah?

Lu Kang: hm hm...

Lu Xun: yuk, kita jajan jajan!

Lu Kang: mang bawa duit?

Lu Xun: oooooh... enggak! pastinya papa kerja jadi... (pake celemek dan bawa bawa obor) TUKANG SATEY!

Lu Kang: ...

Lu Xun: ayo! kerja disini bisa dapet uang banyak!

Lu Kang: aku kalo dah besar ga ma jadi seperti mereka semua... (trauma liat Gan Ning dan Ling Tong adu mulut beserta pukulan, Ji Qiao yang ngengosip lebih dari 5 jam (?), dan Lu Xun yang hobinya bakar teruuus! panas panas gini, mala bakar bakar! - oh tuhan... mereka orang tuaku kah?)

.

.

.

* * *

Garing yah? masi ga kepikiran sih... okay, thanks for watching! eh? thanks for read  
Mind to review guys?


	13. Ma Teng & Ma Chao & Ma Dai!

Wo hai yo... Wa kembali lagi dengan kegajean khusus! *entah iyo, ntah idak?*

Thanks for review!

Nagi & Scarlett:

Yosh, bisa internetan, kebetulan di toko sebelah ada wi-fi... so, minta passwordnya! Apakah ntar manajer marah!? Ehem... Okay, thanks!

Komatsuhime:

Namamu gantey lagey? Yah... Makin pusieng... *Bo'ong kok* okay, for the true... Namanya Ji Qiao seh... Yang kudenger... okay, thanks!

ScarlettAndBlossoms:

Hm... Akupun tak tau... *mulai mikir* wa hanya liat liat aja seh... Ga pa pa deh... ^^'' Zhu Ji yah? Ntar wa cari secara detail! Okay, thanks!

Yurianna Shan Liu:

Males log in lagi? wa juga males.. *plakk!* tapi, wa lebi suka kayak gini seh... Soalnya gampang aja masuknya... Okay, thanks!

* * *

Ma Chao: MA DAAAAAI!

Ma Dai: apa?

Ma Teng: brisik, ada apaan seh nak? Tereak tereak segala...

Ma Chao: APA APANYA? LIAT MUKA GUE! DICORAT CORET AMA MA DAI KAYAK ORANG BEGO! (*jelaskan kalo lo bego? #plakk!)

Ma Teng: (tutup kuping)

Ma Dai: eeeeh... Bukan gue kak! Punya gue kuas! Itu yang dicoret coret dimuka kakak, itu pake spidol...

Ma Chao: spidol? Jangan-jangan...

Ma Dai: iya kak! Itu spidol, permanen! (*weks?)

Ma Teng: kalo permanen harus pake tip ek dong? (?)

Ma Dai: bukannya pake aki motor papa yah? (?)

Ma Chao: pake thiner oi! Kalo pake tip ek, papa mo nyoret nyoret lagey hah? Ma Dai! Aki buat motor! Bukan buat gueee!

Ma Teng: iya, iya! Canda doang ah, nak! Ayo Ma Dai...

Ma Dai: tunggu papa!

Ma Chao: uuuuugh... (duduk sambil nunggu)

1 detik kemudian... (?)

Ma Teng: kami dateng...

Ma Chao: cepet banget?

Ma Dai: iya... Tadi naek helikopter tadi.

Ma Chao: pantess... Oh yah, bawa thinernya?

Ma Dai: Bawa! Ni!

Ma Chao: (liat baik baik) Ma... Dai... INI OLI MOTOR! BUKEN THINER!

Ma Teng: masa? Mereknya Thiner...

Ma Chao: (tepok jidat) itukan mereknya papa... huhuhuhuhu...

Ma Dai: kita pergi lagi pa!

Ma Teng: yosh! (*itu kata kata wa bukan sih?)

Ma Chao: (pusing setengah hidup)

1 detik kemudian... (?)

Ma Dai: kak! Ni paste betul!

Ma Chao: mana?

Ma Dai: ni!

Ma Chao: ... (ga caya) mana namanya?

Ma Teng: enggak ada?

Ma Chao: iya, ga ada.

Ma Teng: jangan jangan... (lirik Ma Dai)

Ma Chao: kalau begitu... (lirik Ma Dai)

Ma Dai: ... (keringat dingin)

Ma Teng dan Ma Chao: Ma... Dai...!

Ma Dai: yaiyaiyaiyah! Gomenasai! (nunduk sambil nutupin pala pake tangan)

Ma Chao: hah... Bener ga ni pa?

Ma Teng: ga tau juga sih...

Ma Chao: papa! papa yang pergi beli, kok ga tau!?

Ma Teng: iya! Papa nunggu di statiun (*pake helipkopter atau kereta api?) Ma Dai pergi beli!

Ma Dai: bener kok! kata mereka itu... Thiner buat penghapus kuku!

Ma Chao: (tepok jidat) BUAT HILANGIN SPIDOL PERMANEN! BUKAN KUTEK KUKU!

Ma Teng: sabar nak... kita minta aja ama Author... (*whats!?)

Ma Dai: dah, kakak!

Ma Chao: jangan sala lagey, yo!

Ma Dai: iya!

Ma Dai: pergi dulu...

8 jam kemudian...

Ma Dai dan Ma Teng: kami pulang...

Ma Chao: kok lama?

Ma Teng: iya... rumah author di Indonesia... kitakan di China...

Ma Dai: hah...hah...hah... ni kakak... (kasi thiner)

Ma Chao: (mulai nyuci muka)

Ma Dai: ups...

Ma Chao: knapa?

Ma Teng: ...

HP: tring... tring... tring... cklek!

Ma Chao: hallo?

Author: ini siapa yah?

Ma Chao: harosnya gue yang bilang gitu! Gue Ma Chao! (tapi jawab juga...)

Author: ini author, oh yah! yang tadi dibawa Ma Teng dan Ma Dai itu bukan thiner! sala kasi! itu ramuan obat menghilangkan wajah!

Ma Teng dan Ma Dai: o... oh...

Ma Chao: (matiin HP) cermin dong, pa...

Ma Teng: (ngasi cermin) ni

Ma Chao: (natap cermin lalu terkejut) TIDAAAAK! MUKAKU YANG GANTEEEENG!

Ma Dai: (tutup kuping)

Ma Teng: (budeg)

Ma Chao: TIDAAAAAAAAK! (*Kok bisa bicara sih thor? #brisik! siapa yang buat ni Fic coba)

Ma Teng: Apakah nanti muncul lagi yah...?

Ma Dai: memohon sajalah...

Ma Chao: HUAAAAAA!

.

.

.

* * *

Walah... salah wa ni... TTwTT maaf yah Chao? ntar muncul lagi kok...  
Review atau isi kotak dibawah! sangkyu!


	14. Deng Ai & Deng Zhong!

Kembali mempublish! Long Note *Plakk!*

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Kalo teleport harus beli magicnya dulu... (?) entah 5 juta pula! (?) okay, Wa yang nyuru Ma Dai nyoret muka Ma Chao! Muahahaha! *Plakk!* okay, lanjut!

Yurianna Shan L:

Males Log In? Walah... Okay, gamabrin aja, muka Sinchan juga ga pa pa... *Plakk!* Curang tu Wang Yi! Lanjut!

* * *

Deng Ai: Deng Ai! (?)

Deng Zhong: salah yah, Deng Zhong.

Deng Ai: oh iye... Deng Zhong!

Deng Zhong: apaan? (weks, jutek...)

Deng Ai: Ayah menang undian! Liat!

Deng Zhong: ... undian apaan? (Jiah, masi jutek! *dor)

Deng Ai: tiket berangkat ke penjara! (?)

Deng Zhong: aku ikut! (?)

Author: NGACO! (Bazooka Deng Ai dan Deng Zhong)

Back To Story...

Deng Ai: tapi tiketnya cuma satu... (angkat tiket)

Deng Zhong: WHAT'SSS!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? (kau mau ke penjara beneren?)

Deng Ai: ya udah, untuk kamu aja. (kasi tiket)

Deng Zhong: (ambil tiket, trus tepok jidat) ayah... Ini bacanya ke Indonesia...

Deng Ai: apa? (sambar tiket) ya ampun! ternyata ayah buta hurup! (sweatdrop)

Deng Zhong: makanya, skolah yah... (Deso *Di bor)

Deng Ai: beraninya kamu memerintah ayah! (bor Deng Zhong *wa selamat!)

Deng Zhong: GOMEEEEENASAIII! (sembunyi di bawah tanah *lo kate tikus tanah?)

Deng Ai: sial, mala ke rumah Author! (bakal wa usir kalian!)

Deng Zhong: tabah yah... itu berkah! (?)

Deng Ai: ANAK DURHAKA! (Bor Deng Zhong)

Deng Zhong: (keluarin jurus kaki seribu)

Deng Ai: eh! Kalo lo pergi, ntar gua di marahi Author!

Deng Zhong: mang napa?

Deng Ai: judul ni FF kan Ayah Dan Anak Gaje... Kok cuma tinggal ayah?

Deng Zhong: karena sayah ingin ke Indonesia yah! liburan!

Deng Ai: (komat kamit baca mantra) dewa kematian! dewa hawa kehidupan! tolong gabungkan kematian dan kehidupan jadi satu! (?)

Author: Aupu! Kita harus pasangin mereka! (lo kate balok?)

Aupu: Siap bos!

Back To Story...

Deng Zhong: makasud lo?

Deng Ai: ternyata ayah salah sebut...

Deng Zhong: GUBRAAAK!

Deng Ai: tuhan! Tolong jadi lontong(?)! pulangkan anak sayah!

Deng Zhong: gue masi di sini yah... Geer banget!

Deng Ai: oh iya ye... Ayah lupa... GUA JADI PIKUUUUN! (dasar, elo kan emang pak tua! *dibor lagi)

Deng Zhong: nyadar ya yah?

Deng Ai: iya... Eh? ANAK DURHAKA! (bor Deng Zhong lagi)

Author: kok ga akur akur sih?

Aupu: akurin!

Back To Story...

Deng Zhong: kalo gua di bor terus, mati gue yah!

Deng Ai: kalo gitu... (maling pedang Xiahou Ba)

BLETAAK!

Xiahou Ba: enak aja main maling! (seret Pedang)

Deng Zhong: hihi...

Deng Ai: (benjol gara gara di jitak Xiahou Ba *anak durhaka! #Bazooka Xiahou Ba)

Deng Zhong: dah, gue mo pergi!

Deng Ai: (pegang kaki Deng Zhong) huaaa... Jangan tinggelin ayah nak... huaaa

Deng Zhong: ... (serasa berat setiap melangkah)

Deng Ai: huaaaa... (cengeng banget pak!)

Deng Zhong: ga lama kok yah, palengan cuma satu abad (wakasek?)

Deng Ai: HAH!? satu abad? itu berapa yah?

Deng Zhong: GUBRAKK! Dasar ayah! Ga pernah sekolah yah!?

Deng Ai: pernah, ama Sima Yan kok... (?)

Deng Zhong: bodo! Masa ama anak kecil ayah belajarnya?

Deng Ai: mo gimana lagi? yang punya waktu cuma dia...

Deng Zhong: bodo... gue mo pergi!

Backsound: Butterfly fly away

Deng Ai: HUWAA... jangan tinggelin ayah! ayah sendirian tanpa teman! dan judulnya akn berubah jadi Ayah Gaje!

Deng Zhong: ... Okelah yah... Oh ya yah, gue dapet tiket dari Author, ke... JEPANG!

Deng Ai: horeee!

Deng Zhong: kok seneng banget yah?

Deng Ai: soalnya bisa ketemu si cakep Masamune Date! Dia aktor di sana!

Deng Zhong: majide!? Go!

.

.

.

* * *

Garing yah? Udah ga ada ide, tapi Para pembaca setia menunggu... Reviews?


	15. Sima Zhao&Sima Yan&Wang Yuanji!

Wa memiliki kesadaran yang membuat Readers kaget, ato kayaknya enggak. Tapi, sesuka deh, itu masih rahasia... Oke dulu... REVIEEEEWS! *Bleeeetak!*

Nagi & Scarlet:

Sima Yi takut istri... *nyanyi gaje* haha, pekawinan silang Pak Kren ama Pak ketawa syerem... -_- *Bleeeetak lage!* Oke deh, makasih yah! Mari kita puter musik, MUSIK! *dilempar piano* ouch, oke deh. Pak Sima Yi lagi naik darah

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Iya, sempet... Soalnya jadinya ga gaul kalo ga ada kami... *Bleeeeetak sekali lage* kalo ke penjara boleh bawa bekal... Wa ikut dong~ *Di lempar drum* piknik kepenjara, harus bawa-bawa polisi dong? *Disekap*

JiangXinNiang:

Yeah, udah lama yah... ^^ thanx, rasanya jadi ga enak *sok iyo...* yah, pengumuman-pengumuman, wa ada sedikit pemberitahuan saat beberapa Ficku selesai, makasih... Thanx

* * *

Sima Zhao: Ayo! Ayo! Sepak sana! Terjang sana! Pukul sana!

Sima Yan: Hiiiat! Wancak!

Wang Yuanji: (keluarin kartu merah) ini pertandingan bola, dan KAGAK BOLE KAYAK GETOOO! MANG LO KATA TINJU APA?

Sima Zhao: dasar kurang gaul, tambah nasi. (kasi mangkuk)

Sima Yan: aku juga! Aku juga!

Wang Yuanji: Zhao, jangan kayak gitu. Bisa-bisa nanti Sima Yan ngikutin gaya abnormalmu tau! (kasi mangkuk)

Sima Zhao: ya, ya, yah... Oi, nak jangan ngikutin ayah yah.

Sima Yan: oke yah, aku ngikutin papa aja.

Wang Yuanji: ...

Sima Yan: Ah, ah ah! Lihat tu! Pemain megang bola, tapi wasit kagak bilang handball!

Sima Zhao: parah, wasitnya kayak gitu, harus dikasi kartu merah ni.

Wang Yuanji: mana?

Sima Yan: itu lho, ma, itu lho...

Wang Yuanji: hei nak, hei yah...

Sima Zhao & Sima Yan: ya?

Wang Yuanji: (jewer Zhao dan Yan) itu kiper, KIPER!

Sima Yan: aduh, aduh, aduh...

Sima Zhao: ampuuuun...

Wang Yuanji: kaliankan obi nonton bola, kok kagak bisa perhate'en seh?

Sima Zhao: gapapakan?

Sima Yan: betul tu! Betul tu!

Wang Yuanji: (jerit histeris) OKE, OKE, OKE! (*mama Yuanji Marah ye, marah ye?)

Sima Zhao: lho? Ma, mana sup sayurnya?

Sima Yan: dan nattonya.

Wang Yuanji: gajian papamu menurun nak, makan yang ada aja.

Sima Yan: (lirik Sima Zhao dengan pandangan benggong)

Sima Zhao: ma, mana! Tetep sama kok!

Wang Yuanji: yaelah! Kerjamu itu cuma tidur dibawah pohon! Bahkan bisa bisanya tidur di kamar Kakak Ipar!

Sima Zhao: gapapa dong, kan dulu juga sering tidur ama kak Shi.

Wang Yuanji: ... (*Lho? kok jadi ga nyambung gini yah?)

Sima Yan: kalian bicara apa sih? Sima Yan nggak ngerti tau!

Wang Yuanji: sudah! makanlah sana!

Sima Yan: Pa, mama dulu orangnya cuek dan dingin yah?

Sima Zhao: pinter kamu.

Wang Yuanji: maksudmu? (Pandangan mata Daredevil ke Sima Zhao)

Sima Zhao: Topi saya bundar~ Bundar topi saya~

Sima Yan: mama serem ah.

Wang Yuanji: yang namanya ibu, harus keras.

Sima Yan: harus keras? (Mikir gaje, mikir Wang Yuanji badannya jadi kayak transformer gitu... #Author di bantai Wang Yuanji)

Wang Yuanji: kenapa? Jangan benggong nak! Ntar kesurupan!

Sima Yan: kesurupan? (*Mikir gaje lagi, mikir diri sendiri jadi sate *Lho? Kok jadi aneh? #Author di bakar Sima Yan)

Sima Zhao: (diem duduk manis, makan tetep)

Wang Yuanji: (Ngoceh obrolan susah susah)

Sima Yan: (Binggung, ngitung pake jari *hah?)

Sima Zhao: (Bisik ke Sima Yan) tabah yah, nak.

Sima Yan: (Masih ngitung pake jari)

.

.

.

* * *

Review? Mungkin kali ini agak kurang jelas...


End file.
